Before His Time
by Somebot
Summary: The story of Bumblebee at Tyger Pax, how he lost his voice and the road to his recovery in the Transformers Prime universe.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! This is my first fanfiction, so please leave a comment or kudos! This ones about the Bumblebees experience at the battle of Tyger Pax from the TFP universe. Please enjoy!

The smell of burning energon and ruin was thick in the air, Bumblebee was currently crouched behind a pile of wreckage on the feild not far from the Tyger Pax launching citadel. Though one of the youngest upon their ranks, he was the one intrusted with the sensitive information of what Optimus was about to do. His team mates didnt know, Optimus had intrusted the plan within him. And Bumblebee just had to be sure that he and his team held of the Decepticons until the AllSpark was launched. Only until then. His legs were shaking with fear as another grenade was launched towards the autobots and blasted three more of his fellow bots into pieces. He rested his helm against his cover, trying to well up whatever courage he had in him to push himself up, turing around to return fire. There wasnt time to think, he shot at a decepticon seeker, clipping it's wing midflight. The purple flier careened into another, both going down. Bee stepped out from behind the rubble completely, shooting wildly at the marching vehicons. "GO GO GO!" He shouted, waving some team members back, trying to get them further from the fire. He was quick to join them, transforming to speed back a little, transforming back to jump behind a fallen wall of steel. Bumblebee ducked instinctively at the sound of another explosion, covering his audios for a moment. "Come on Optimus ,where are you" he mumbled to himself, looking at the tall citadel a few klicks away. He couldnt break the radio silence, lest the decepticons find Optimus's location or worse, their plan.

Sudden shouts brought the young scout back to reality, some of the squadron was shouting and firing frantically, yelling something he couldnt quite make out. Hed have to get closer. Bumblebee darted out, sliding across the ground while firing when he saw it. His spark went cold. Flying towards them in the distance. Megatron, Warlord, Tyrant, Champion Gladiator from the pits of Kaon. Hed never laid optics on him in person before. It didnt last long before said Tyrant fired his plasma canon at him and his team members. Bumblebee jumped back, the blast force sending him skidding on his back. The scout only had time to pick himself up before he was knocked down again by the sheer force of the decepticon leader landing just feet from him.

"SECURE THE MISERABEL AUTOBOTS!" The silver giant shouted, the thundering baritone shook Bumblebee to the core as he scrambled back, arming his blaster before firing at Megatron. The Warlord's gaze snapped back to him, seemingly unphased. Bumblebee jumped to his pedes, making a run for it before the decepticon second in command landed directly on top of him, sending him face first into the ground. He tried to look around, only seeing his fellow autobots either shot dead or being dragged off by cons. But he hadn't been. Yet. The second in Command stepped off of his back only for him to be wrenched up by his arms by somebot far worse. "Tell me _scout_ , what do you know of the allspark" he growled in Bumblebees face, dangling the youngling at optic level by a wrist. In turn, he did the only thing he could think of, bumblebee raised his other arm and fired directly in Megatrons face. He was suddenly dropped, falling straight to the ground as Megatron shouted in pure rage.

"G-GET FRAGGED!" Bee shouted, making a brake for it again before he once again found himself face first on the ground. This time pinned by the heavy pede of the Decepticon warlord. Megatron leaned down and pinned his face down with a large clawed servo, BumbleBee couldnt help but glance up at the sneering warlords face in terror through his digits.

"Restrain this one, _I_ will deal with him" he growled to a vehicon, a pair of stasis cuffs were tightly bound to the scouts wrists in an instant. Megatron glanced around, finally taking his pede off of Bees back. Bumblebee was quick to gasp in the air greedily at the release of pressure before he was dragged up to his pedes. Megatron and StarScream stood and watched as Bumblebee and the few remaining members of their team were lined up and forced to their knees. Bumblebee steeled his expression, looking only forwards proudly. He was the youngest in his group, possibly the very last life form to have been sparked on Cybertron during this war. He had only ever seen chaos and ruin, he had no family, he had no home. But slag it, he just shot Megatron in the face, and as long as Optimus launched the spark while he had Megatron distracted, then he could die knowing he helped save their species. The first autobot shoved forward for questioning was irontread. A heavy hitting bot, he could've been wrecker material if he'd wanted to be. Starscream stepped forward, arms crossed behind his back proudly as he scowled down at bot, who feircly glared back.

"What are you dispicable autobots planning? Where is the allspark! " the seeker demanded, his voice higher and scratchier than BumbleBee had imagined.

"I wouldn't tell you if I knew" irontread snapped, and no sooner had the words left his mouth there was a gaping ,smoldering hole right through his chassis. The bot gave a grunt and glanced down, mouth gaping open and closed. Either trying to breathe, or in pain. Most likely both, he shakily reached up, optics flickering off as he fell back dead. BumbleBee was trying not to look. He needed to look strong. The next bot was kicked onto his stomach, and asked the same thing. Before he could remark he was shot in the helm by starscream when it was evident the answer was a no. The next bot was grabbed by the throat and stabbed through the spark by the warlord himself when he said he didnt know. Bumblebee was trying to stop his legs from shaking as one by one his fellow autobots were picked off. Soon it was just him left. He was keeping a straight face but his soark was in his throat, the cuffs were taken off only as Megatron lifted him by his throat. The young scout clawed at his arm.

"What do you know scout . I can see it in your optics. " the warlord growled.

"G-get slagged!" Bumblebee spat between wheezes. Megatron unsheathed his arm blade, stabbing it half through his transformation seams at the elbow. Bumblebee screeched in pain but didnt let up. "Y-you are _never_ going to get your c-claws on the al-allspark" he coughed. Megatron through him to the ground, firing just a regular plasma shot into the side of his abdomen, searimg and half melting his armor to his protoform. Bumblebee flipped to his stomach, trying to crawl away with the only arm he could use properly. Bumblebee was suddenly dragged back by a crushing servo on his door fin, causing him the shriek in agony. The decepticon leader helf hard with one servo and stepped on Bumblebees back with his giant pede. Bee screeched in pain as he could feel the wiring and joint pistons between his door wing and his back stretching or snapping.

" _Tell me!_ " Megatron shouted, tugging harder before letting go. He stomped down onto one of Bumblebees ankles, crushing the joint and wiring, almost severing his pede from his leg. Were was Optimus! Why hadn't the allspark launched by now?!

"I-Ill tell you!" Bee cried, waiting for the warlord to lean down to hear him out. "Th-the allspark its. Its -UP YOUR TAILPIPE CON!"he shouted, shooting once again at Megatrons face and chassis, the warlord just hooked his claws under Bumblebees chassis plating, causing the youngling to cry out in pain as he lifted him up. Bumblebee spat some energon at Megatrons face, "wha-whats the matter? Had enough?" The scout taunted

"You should've valued your life more than the dusty old artifact _scout_ " megatron hissed venomously, latching a clawed fist around the front cabling of his neck. Bumblebee squirmed and clawed at Megatron's servo with his working arm, seeing static stars burst in his vision. Megatron took a shot squaring a fist into Bumblebee's face. An optic cracked and his lip split on contact, causing him to weakly stop fighting.

"I hope.. That you... Rot in the pits- and that n-no matter where you t-turn, Optimus an-and the autobots are there to-to stop you in y-yyour tracks. I-I hope you _fail_ " Bumblebee wheezed out before Megatron applied a crushing force to his throat, his vocoder burst, shooting sparks and red hot emergon out and down his neck. Bumblebee screamed and screeched, writhing pitifully as the hot liquid burned his cables and throat before Megatron gave him a steely glare.

"You should've used that voice to tell me. I might have spared you then. " he growled, his arm blade suddenly shot up, going in through the bottom of Bee's jaw and out his face in his mouth area. The blade had ripped through where his mouth had been and out his cheeks and chin crookedly. It was all he could take. As his optics flickered and he went limp, Megatron retracted his blade and dropped his broken frame in the burning wreckage just as a rocket ignited and took flight. Bumblebee watched as the sky lit up, trying his best at a smile. Optimus did it. Megatron screamed in fury and took off, leaving Bumblebee to succum to his wounds. The last thing Bee experienced was the sound of shouting in the distance before everything stopped. His world went black.

Aaaand THAT is chapter one folks! I'll be back with a chapter two as soon as possible so stick around if you liked it !


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chapter, people who love Ratchet be ready. Because our favorite grumpy old medic is making his debut**

Decepticons rapildly retreated, they'de need a spaceship of their own to catch up to the rocket. The problem was finding one before they lost sight of the precious allspark. All that was left was ruin, wreckage and corpses. First things first the autobots that had helped Optimus launch the allspark evacuated the launching citadel, in order to leave no trace of where they had sent the artifact they'de have to blow the building and computers. Once they had evacuated, they blew their own temporary fort, they decided to head back to make sure fallen comrads could burried and any possible injured could be taken in. No bot checked the streets outside where the outside forces tried to hold off the decepticons. Though after the rubble from the citadel was combed they widened their search area. Medics scowled at each corpse or blown appendage. Ratchet was combing for any soldiers from the team they had sent to the 4th secter where the launch pad had been. There was a chatoic mess of parts and peices, but he found something stranger. A line up of mutilated bots. It made his tanks churn with acid. It was an excecution sight no doubt. He gave a general scan and came upon a small blib near by. Almost in a sudden panic at the sudden dot on his screen he began frantically searching. It was then he stumbked across a small yellow scout, tristed and bleeding out, throat practically melted and torn out completely. He did another quick scan- this was the source! He clicked his audial comm on

:i need back up in secter 4! Theres a bot down but just barely alive!: he demanded, quickly dropping to his knees so he could temporarily patch what he could. "By the allspark, what did they do to you" he breathed gravely. It took an extra few ticks but his help arrived and they were able to drag Bee's body away from the wreckage. Ratchet was trying to staunch the bleeding coming from Bumblebees throat while another smaller medic -Firstaid- covered his crushed ankle. With the allspark gone the planet would truly die soon. Autobots, neutrals, and decepticons alike fled in a hurry from the desemated husk of their home world. Ratchet borded the little scout onto the Omega Supreme ship. A smaller vessel he was assigned to along with Optimus Prime, Jazz, IronHide, and some old ex erecker named Bulkhead. They ran on board and only clicks later they took off. Rstchet and FirstAid scrambled to the medical bay and moved the scout to a berth. The medics made quick work covering the larger injuries before readying Bee for surgery. That was, until the little scout seemed to jolt to life. Optics flicking on.

The only thing in Bumblebees mind was Megatron attacking, he tried to call out for help only for searing, unbearable pain to erupt. His troat burst back open again, spark and hot fluids spitting from what was left of his vocoder. He tried to run, falling onto something hard instead. His spark almost stopped cold as somebot grabbed him- he wouldn't take any more! He weakly struggled against his captor in vain before something sharp punctured his good arm. He tried to scream, tried to fight. But all his energy left him. He was slipping back into unconsciousness. BumbleBee tried to stay online. Tried to stay alive! But

Was lost to the world around him again. Ratchet removed the needle from his arm and had Firstaid help lift him back onto the berth. The first thing they'ed need to fix was quite obviously the gaping, sparking mess of a throat that threatened to bleed the scout out. It took almost three hours to try and salvage as many energon lines and vocoder pieces as they could ,but Ratchet knew it would never be enough. The little scout would never speak properly again. He tried to make the closest thing he could out of spare parts, but the best he could make do with was short hand buzzing and beebs. It would...have to do. Ratchet had Firstaid working on the scouts ankle and he started on the entrance and exit wounds going through Bumblebee's jaw an out his face. It took some patch work welding, clamps and staples, the bot would scar horribly. The two medics worked on the scorching and stab wounds to his abdomen and arm before finishing up by properly relocating his back fin. The two loaded the recharging youngling into a stasis pod so he could properly regain some stregth. Altogether it was almost 12 hours of work to fix the little yellow mech up. Both medics were covered in energon and spark scorches, and both of them were desperately tired.

By the time Ratchet had left the med bay his old friend was waiting for him. "I am sorry to bother you at such a time old friend, how is the patient?" Optimus asked. Ratchet gave him a tired look, sitting down text to him in the hall.

"I... I failed Optimus. Hes alive don't get me wrong. But... I should've been able to do more" Ratchet breathed, closing his Optics.

"He is alive, and that is all that matters, you've done something amazing. " the Prime rumbled quietly. The two sat for a few quiet moments, liste ing to the engine humm softly. "May I ask if you know his designation?" Optimus hummed quietly. He had always been a rather curious mech. Ratchet liked to believe that was the old Orion Pax, still living inside the wise leader.

"I do not. He's a small yellow youngling. I dont think I've even seen any bots that young in a long time." Ratchet sighed, rubbing his sore digits. He almost didnt see how Grave his stoic friends optics became. "What is it?" The medic almost half demanded.

"That is...my scout. Bumblebee. I sent him to defend the Citadel while I launched the allspark. " Optimus sighed. "I seem to have sent the young one straight into his demise. He is... A good mech. Smiling despite having been born into such chaos and misery. Though if there is blame to be pointed, im afraid it is at me Old friend." Optimus quietly said.

"Then we share the blame together." Ratchet gravely promised in return. The two sat in silence for the next while. Until Optimus was needed on the Bridge and Ratchet had to go clean and put all the extra tools in the medical bay away.

It was a few solar cycles before Ratchet deemed it safe to awaken the youngling. He decided he'd call Optimus to be there, the Prime had been lingering outside the Medical Bay. The deaths and victims of tyger pax weighed heavily on the large mech's spark. So of course, having sent a mere child to such a fate plagued his processor. Ratchet removed Bumblebee from the stasis chamber and moved him to a berth, hooking up a small energon drip and pain medication to the scout. He wouldn't be eating properly with his mouth and throat in such horrible conditions after all.

Bumblebee slowly came too, he squinted as blurry light assulted his optics. He felt...terrible. Somebot came into focus, a medical officer. One of theirs? Or was he captured? Everything was hazy. Bumblebee tried to groan but a foreign buzz erupted from him instead. He coughed and hacked for a few moments, the medic soothingly stroked his helm as if to calm him. He glanced around the room. He was inside something. A medical bay. He glanced over towards the door and shot up into a sitting position when he saw Optimus Prime!

"EYP EYP EYP- be careful Bumblebee- you are still recovering" the medic lightly chastised, pushing him back down into a laying position. Bumblebee tried to argue his case more staticy buzzing and warbled beeps came insgead of his own voice. Why couldn't he speak! A little panic set in, he kept trying- he did- why wasnt anything happening! He glanced at the medic with large scared optics, grasping onto the red and white bot's arm weakly. "Shhhh youngling, don't try and speak yet. You...you lost your vocoder, I couldn't..." The medic had to look away from those peircing optics. "I couldn't save your vocoder." He quietly trailed off. Bumblebee just felt his optics burning, he didn't understand. He tried a few more times but awkward nonsensicle beeping and fuzzy static popped from his throat, sending him into a coughing fit. In a moments notice the Prime was at his side as well, trying to calm him down. He couldn't help the fat coolant tears welling up. He couldn't even cry, just a sad low whirr came from his throat. He tried to reach up and feel it with his own digits, almost like he was trying to prove them wrong. But all he felt was a magled mess. Another pitifull buzz.

"Don't exert yourself young one. You won't be unheard. We will help you learn to communicate with the vocoder Ratchet built for you. Without him, I'm afraid you might not have even lived. "Optimus gently hummed, resting a servo on Bumblebees's arm. Bumblebee closed his optics and wiped his face with his newly repaired arm. He couldn't believe how weak he was. Crying like some sparkling in front of the wise leader of the autobots. He whirred and buzzed sadly. His voice. He didn't even have one anymore. He touched his face plates, remembering Megatron's blade. He winced, but was unable to hiss in pain.

"Careful now, it's not healed yet" Ratchet chastised lightly. Bumblebee glanced between the two bots, anybot with optics could see the youngling was spark broken. "Rest on it for a while, i won't put you under this time, you just need some real recharge and to mull things over. " Ratchet instructed. The emergency vehicle dimmed the lights and pulled out a standard issue medical blanket. He carefully tucked the scout in and gave him a reassuring nod . Both bot's left the room to let him sit and think . He didn't want to. Bumblebee scrunch up his face and meakly tried to cry. Soft depressed clicks and buzzes resounded in the medbay until recharge claimed him .

 **Aaaannnd there you have it folks! Chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it! There will be more to come so please check in when you can ! Leave any comments or kudos if you liked it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, here goes chapter three. As per usual ,please enjoy, like, and comment what you think! :)

Pain. Again. Bumblebee woke up and he was out of pain medication. His face erupted in burning pain when he tried to move it at all. He still hadn't seen the damage done. He didnt want to try and talk- or buzz or whatever. He remembered before how even his new vocoder seared with pain when any sound was emitted. His ankle, though it looked brand new ached terribly along any welding and the new joint felt terribly stiff. His backfin also ached at the joint where it had been relocated. His abodomen was sore where he had been shot and he had sharp pains in the arm where he had been stabbed. In other words, he was miserable and couldn't even make a sound about it. Luckily the doc bot had returned after about an hour. Though he told Bumblebee he could only give him one more dose before he'd have to save the rest for possible attacks or injured, spaced bots they might find on their journey.

"In maybe a weeks time we can attempt to get you off that berth and walking. We'll see how the new ankle works out." Ratchet told him. Bumblebee just looked at him miserably. That was a long time to stay in bed. And he did't want to know how much pain he would be in without something to ease him through recovery. Ratchet sighed. "Look, I know it's hard, but it's the way it is. We're gonna get you better. You do want to get better don't you?" He remarked.

Feeling a bit selfish, and guilty for it, Bumblebee was quick to nod. Ratchet frowned though. Why was he frowning now?! He just agreed to it!

"I... I am sorry. For failing at reparing you. " he added. Bumblebee shook his head and waved his arms, trying to convey that what he had done was so much more than enough. Ratchet huffed, though it was more reminiscent of a one breathed laugh. "Your a tough one aren't you " he sighed. Bumblebee laid back, glad he got his message through despite not talking. Maybe...hopefully it wouldn't be too bad like this. He would get fixed when he could. But for now he was starving! A welcome distraction from the pain. He couldnt eat through his mouth while his face was full of holes between welding amd stapels. He tapped the medic to get him to turn and look at him before pointing to his tanks, patting his tummy to try and convey his situation. "Right, you must be hungry by now. " the medic drawled, heading off somewhere to find some energon to infuse into the short bot for some fuel. Bumblebee took in his surroundings, he was hooked up to many monitors. And the room was filled with a blinding white light. It smelt funny in here too. There we're many compartments and tools and devices he was sure he'd never know the use of. He wished he could look around. The little scout wiggled his pedes in boredom, much like the youngling he was. Then he got an idea, he looked around cautiously to make sure the medic was out of range before gathering up some courage to try and use his new voice box. The sound that came out was abhorent. Static mixed with loud pops mixed with a high wobbling whirr had erupted from the young bot. It sent him right into a wheezy coughing fit. Luckily he was able to regain his composure before the doc bot came back. He didn't want to concern anybot with his shortcomings. And he knew Ratchet felt guilty about him being unable to talk with his new voice box. "Here you are" Ratchet murmured, mostly to himself as he hooked up some energon. It was certainly relieving. Though Bumblebee could only try to communicate his grattitude through wild gestures, Ratchet still caught on.

Luckily Bumblebee was given a PADD to entertain himself while he was berth-ridden. A few other members aboard their ship had come to meet him too. Some bot named Bulkhead and another much smaller bot-(though bigger still than himself) named Getaway. Bee liked Bulkhead! The big bot seemed like a nice mech, and told him about the things he'd seen through battle and before. Bumblebee was created after the start of the war so it was hard to imagine such a time. It sounded bountiful, exciting- and so very peacefull. Real life skyscrapers and shops that weren't full of arms? Streets of bots heading places- all sorts of places! Racing and pubs and lazy days were bot would relax in something called an oil bath. It filled the youngling with excitement and wonder. How he longed to have seen Cybertron in such a way. No bodies, no burnt down wreckage and war cries. Just clear skies and happy bots. Bulkhead didn't even mind that Bumblebee never made a sound in return. He would smile down at him whenever his optics crinkled behind a smile that was hidden beneath the lower part of his battlemask. It certainly helped pass the time in that dull medbay.

It was even less time until the night before the first day of his rehabilitation. He'd finally be allowed off the berth to learn how to walk with his newly repaired ankle! And of course some work with his repaired arm and door-finial. There wasn't much they could do for the minor injuries or the shot to his abdomen. Ratchet already told him to expect it to hurt up a storm during all his new activities. But it was SO much better than laying about by himself. He was sick of the blinding light, beeping monitors, and that smell- primus below the stench of sanitizer and medical gel was really starting to reek. All the little yellow bot could think about was the day to come. Morning seemed so far away, unreachable at this pace. Especially with his excitement keeping him awake. The little bot would have to wait. Recharge was sure to claim him in the calm of the night.

Yo! There is Chapter three for you! I hope you guys are enjoying my story :) i'm still new to this whole writing thing lmao. Anyway, leave a like or comment about what you thought! I'd love to hear from you all!


End file.
